


May the odds and oddities

by LorienofLoth



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, can you tell I don't use social media, nothing explicit but no-one in this chat understands they are talking about real people, sort of a groupchat vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienofLoth/pseuds/LorienofLoth
Summary: 'When was the last time we saw the One Girl not fuck in a crisis?'May the odds and oddities was created as a safe space for those uncomfortable with the blatant sexualisation in other Hunger Games threads and pages. It's debatable whether it succeeded.
Kudos: 2





	May the odds and oddities

**Author's Note:**

> This is me clearing out old documents because I have a new laptop. I don't think this format is particularly readable, and I don't think my voices are particularly distinguishable, but I had fun.

**GamesGirl (moderator)**

Welcome back everyone! I hope you all had a lovely year and are excited for this year’s Games. Queenlyme has done some excellent pre-Games analysis now that the Reaping is done, if anyone fancies a look, but even I can tell you that this looks like it’s going to be a good year. So I just wanted to remind everyone to be polite and abide by the group’s rules. The Games are meant to be fun, after all. I really don’t want to have to block anyone.

May the odds be ever in your favour!

**callista_can_knife_me**

Read the analysis, pretty good stuff queenlyme, like always. Not sure about the stuff about Ten being a potential for dark horse favourite though? Like we had a Ten Victor not too long ago, and they weren’t very exciting at the reaping. I guess we’ll have to wait for the interviews, but I’m thinking somewhere else for my sponsorship money.

**queenlyme**

Fair enough. The Sixties were very Career-heavy, after all, and I think a change of pace would be nice. And both the Tens are eighteen this year, which is a good sign. We’ll see how the interviews go, but I might well support them.

**oodairish**

Wait, you’re not backing Two? Are you feeling alright Lalia?

**queenlyme**

Haha yes, I know, I feel like I’m abandoning my babies. But my queen isn’t mentoring this year, which makes me feel a bit better about it. If Lyme were here I’d support Two, no mistake, but as she’s not I think it’s time for some variety, and now I’ve seen the interviews I think I was right. Ten boy is absolutely delightful. I could eat him.

What about you?

**oodairish**

Who do you think? Taren and Evenya are both glorious. I’m definitely backing Taren. Did you see his biceps at the interviews? Beautiful. I think Four has a real chance at a consecutive this year.

**shits-and-gigs**

Does it even count as a consecutive when your first Victor is so shit? Annie Cresta is an embarrassment, and Four should hang their heads in shame. Just because you want to fuck Odair doesn’t mean they actually have a chance.

**oodairish**

Wow. Rude. Like yes, I think Finnick’s attractive, who doesn’t, but that doesn’t mean he won’t be a good mentor. I know this is only his second Games, but Taren is clearly a competitor, so don’t be so fucking petty.

**shits-and-gigs**

I’m not saying Odair will be a shit mentor because he’s attractive. He’ll be shit because he won’t be able to cope without the shagging for a day, let alone an entire Games.

**queenlyme**

Just don’t engage oodairish babes. Like if some people don’t want to have fun that’s fine, but we shouldn’t let them ruin it for everyone else.

**a-layer-of-gloss**

Like definitely Nita! Four have spent the last twenty years really powering through. If you watch tapes from the Twenties and then those from the last few years, you can see how they’ve built themselves up, and they’re never boring; they always have a tribute you can really root for. I think it’s Mags’s influence. But yeah definitely, I’d be surprised if Four doesn’t have a consecutive by the end of the decade! And anyone who thinks Annie Cresta’s win wasn’t impressive has never tried to swim for that long! And it’s not like she was a no-kill either; she had the skill set and it suited the arena. That’s what it’s all about.

**queenlyme**

I can’t believe Henrik is already out. My poor bb. That will teach me to abandon Two.

**callista_can_knife_me**

You get what you deserve, bitch. Nah, I thought he’d make Final Eight at least. Still, both the Twos are still in if you want to jump back onto the ship? I don’t know what the fuck the pack are doing though. I think Aurora might be planning to knife them all in their sleep, especially her partner. She seems a bit unstable.

**oodairish**

Aurora is lovely, Callie, don’t be mean. I want her to come third, after Taren and Evenya. I know I’ve already said this but Four deserve a consecutive.

**daughterofthediamond**

I hate to say this, but outlying tributes just aren’t reliable. I used to be a big supporter, especially of 9-10-11—got to love those agricultural costumes—but you’d have flashes of brilliance from a tribute (anyone remember the boy from 9 who managed to beat the boy from 2 in a fight in 61? Glorious!) and then 5 minutes later they’d be eating something poisonous, or wandering into the Pack, or unable to fight off mutts. It was the 62-63-64-65 Pack run that made me realise the inner districts just do it better, and it’s not even worth scouring every outlier past the age of 15 for any drip of talent when they’re probably just going to get bludgeoned to death 3 days in. Sorry not sorry.

**queenlyme**

Okay, I was not expecting that at all, all but one of the pack dead in a landslide??? What is this, the Fiftieth? Sorry, oodairish, looks like it’s not Four’s year at all. Still, at least Aurora is still in.

**oodairish**

Did you see a-layer-of-gloss’ write-up of this year so far? It was published in Which Tribute! Guess you’re going up in the world girl! Here’s a link!

_The Sixties were a decade of glamour, lust, and beautiful violence. The Seventieth Games, with Annie Cresta’s surprise win and subsequent disappearance from public life, along with a record number of drownings since the Forties, and surprise pay-outs for a number of our most famous bookies, seemed set to kick off a new era of gritty authenticity and anything goes drama. But it’s this year, the Seventy-First, which will determine if the Seventieth was an outlier or the start of a new era…_

**a-layer-of-gloss**

Thanks Nita! Our conversations were really vital to my understanding of Four’s emergence and that’s one of the key points of my article. I think too many people dismiss the Seventieth as a chance win when a) how many tributes were even in a position to survive by the time the flood happened, and b) how many tributes had the ability to survive when the flood happened? If you look at the top Gamemaker positions, you can see that there is a much stronger naturalist streak than there was fifteen or even ten years ago; I think tribute versus the elements is going to feature really strongly in the next few years. This year’s landslide was them testing the waters for that, but I think it’s going to need some refining. Annie Cresta survived because she was a better swimmer than the others; Aurora survived the landslide because she happened to be away from the camp when it happened. There’s anything can happen, and then there is a series of meaningless chance wins, and I hope we don’t go too far in the wrong direction.

**queenlyme**

I would definitely second that. I know I wasn’t backing Two this year, but it still stings to see them go out like that! Loved your article though babes.

**callista_can_knife_me**

Who do you want to win now then Lalia? 

**queenlyme**

I guess Aurora? I don’t know, normally I’d be behind the lone survivor of the Pack against the rest of tributes—it has all the makings of a great showdown—but this year I just feel sort of cheated. What about you?

**callista_can_knife_me**

Okay, don’t judge me, but I might have to go full dark horse and back the Five Boy. I know he’s still short on kills, but the way he fought that croc mutt then dedicated the kill to his sisters back home. You all know I’m weak for a boy who loves his sisters.

**oodairish**

This is a judgement free zone! Remember when I spent the whole of the Sixty-Seventh swearing Percy was going to win, lol!

**a-layer-of-gloss**

That’s hardly that wild Nita, don’t worry. I don’t think you were here for the Sixty-Third, my first Games as an adult, when I bet my allowance for the year on a surprise win from Eight. I have no idea what I was thinking. When Cash beheaded the girl in that swamp I think I actually might have cried. My dad said I’d made my bed and I had to lie in it, so I ended up having to get a part time job at a local salon to recoup my losses. It ended up being worthwhile though; every stylist I’ve ever met has a friend or a cousin or someone who they once worked with twenty-three years ago who works on the tributes and is willing to pass them whatever gossip they have.

**queenlyme**

Okay, I just want to put this out there. Five-One team up, and then she stabs him in the back?

**callista_can_knife_me**

How about Five-One team up, they fuck, and then he lets her die in a trap?

**oodairish**

I’ll cover a subscription to InVictus if that happens! I’m with Lalia, although I also think they will fuck. Not to be mean, but when was the last time we saw the One Girl not fuck in a crisis? Nah, they fuck, she kills him, and for a bonus point (you all owe me lunch if this happens) it’s strangulation during sex. Then she goes a bit axe-crazy, but still manages to pull off a win.

**queenlyme**

Looking forward to reading Nita babe!


End file.
